As Special as You Are
by ninalunalesca
Summary: Tally has lived years in the wild with David, getting used to her new life of protecting the wild and upholding her laws, but now something has changed. He's back. Zane shows up one day and suddenly she feels again. Tally doesn't know if she can resist Zane and stay with David who she has been with for years, or leave him for the love of her life. Please comment! I don't own Uglies
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**On the outskirts of Diego...**_

Tally moved her foot slightly forward and angled her body differently as the board shot up in the air. Her forehead beaded with sweat as dodged through the trees. 'Only a little longer... Come on!' she urged herself as she tried to go faster, pushing her board to it's limits. Her special eyes zeroed in on a tan hand and she took it before feeling her body swing around. Letting out a gasp, she jumped and landed on a tree, barely able to stay up as the others zoomed by her and ended up crashing, not expecting the wall of steel, also known as a skyscraper, in a rusty ruin coming up so suddenly.

After she was sure she was safe, she scrabbled, trying to get up on the branch before sitting back and letting out a loud, rough laugh. Again, she had survived. What else should she have expected? She was special.

_**In a facility somewhere...**_

'Wa... Wake... up... WAKE UP!"

Zane jerked away, his eyes wide. "Ughhh...:" he groaned, feeling as if his head was splitting. Where was he? What was he doing here? Wasn't he.. dead? The last thing he remembered was barely being able to move and laying on a bed, waiting for death to come. Something was different though, he felt stronger, healthier...

Lifting his hands against the restraints, he flexed it, realizing there were not tremors. A smile broke out across his face, hope filling his heart. He was alive, healthy, strong... and he felt different. He felt more.. Special. But where was Tally? That was his last thought before the doctors put something on his face, and once more he was floating in nothingness.


	2. Chapter One: How the Peace Shattered

Chapter One: How the Peace Shattered

Tally stopped laughing long enough to grin over at the person connected to the hand she had grabbed onto earlier: David. As usual, he wasn't scared of her grin full of sharp, needle-pointed teeth, since had had gotten used to it after months of traveling together. ** "Now... that was a rush." **he said and she chuckled. **"Just a rush, David? Try an emotional roller coaster. Totally dizzy-making."** she replied, talking in pretty language, something she had never gotten out of the habit of. "Well, not that we're not being tailed anymore, let me call my board back and we'll continue to Ugly-ville." she said as she stood on the branch and stretched, remarkably keeping her balance. David watched her, his gaze appreciative of the view, though she didn't do anything more to give him any kind of sign she was interested. Because honestly, she wasn't. At the most, she saw him as a good friend. Still, she couldn't get the image of Zane lying on a hospital bed out of her head. _ 'Zane..._' As always, just thinking of the name dredged up sadness, but she couldn't cry, so she was saved that humiliation.

Sighing softly, she turned her crash bracelet and the gravitational pull brought the board back to her. Reaching out, she gently pulled it to her and laid it in the air at the same level as her feet. **"Ready to go?" **she asked softly, but she didn't give him a chance to say anything. Resolution shined in her eyes as she jumped on the board and immediately took off, knowing her partner would follow close behind her. Swaying her body when needed, she flew threw the trees and towards her old stomping grounds. Hopefully, she would find her answers there.

There was a war that needed to be stopped.

Zane woke up once more, IV's in his arms, pumping in different substances and tubes coming from his mouth. Where was he? He had been put to sleep before... Looking down at his hand, he wondered if he could move. Just a twitch of his muscle and he would be satisfied... Concentrating, he stared at his large, strong hand, and after a moment, it twitched. Zane tried to smile, but the tubes stopped it and he knew he had to get out of here. What was going on? Where was he? Questions went though his head as he looked up at the bright white ceiling, hearing a machine beside of him beeping in time with his steady heartbeat, though it was readily climbing. Closing his eyes, he tried to move his hand again, letting out a groan as he clenched it though it caused him some pain. He could move, which means he could escape. He could get out of here. Needed to get out of here... Moving his other hand, he reached over and started to pull the tubes away from his mouth before wripping out the IV's. A small scream left him, pain racing through his mind as he did the same to the other arm.

When he was unhooked, he jumped off the bed, testing all of his muscles. Satisfied, he made his way to the door, calculating. He looked at the lock, realizing he had no way to pick it before reaching for the handle and trying to turn it, though he only succeeded in ripping it from the door. ** "What..?"** he turned the handle in his grip, surveying it. ** "How the hell..?!" ** Suddenly pissed for some reason, he kicked the door, and watched as it flew from it's hinges and landed flat, giving him a way to escape. _'What did they do to me?'_ he asked himself before turning down the hall and running, needing to get away.

_'Please be alive Tally...'_


End file.
